Break Down My Walls
by Erica Haire
Summary: Izaya Orihara love story Luce has issues due to her painful past so she will do anything to cause harm to herself and make it seem to be an accident. Because of this Izaya has taken an interest in her and wants to find out about her past but will he be able to break down her walls?
1. The Begining

**_P_**eople often say that trust gets you killed, love gets you hurt, and being real gets you hated. i find it amazing how these small words are the very reason why i am the way i am. I am one of those people who put barriers between themselves and others. The ones who hide what they truly feel about things behind fake smiles and laughter. The only thing with me is that i don't smile or laugh. I don't really feel anything anymore. All that is left of me is a blank expression and unspoken words sealed behind binded lips. I use my phone to communicate with people. Another thing is that i don't hide. I do it to protect those who are close to me, for if they are to close they will get hurt. I know this from experience. So many were hurt because of my presence. Let's just say I have serious trust issues.

"Uhhhh! Luce! Are you listening to me at all?"

I brake away from my thoughts and look up from the table that i have been staring at and look at the strawberry blonde in front of me who has a worried expression on her face. Everyone's conversations in the small cafe filling my ears like a symphony.

"Luce you have been dozing off a lot. Are you okay?" I nod my head in response.

She stares at me with the same concerned face and I stare back with unblinking eyes. Her eyes start to water and she shakes her head to hind her blinking.

"I hate it when you do that to me." She stops shaking her head and continues to blink her now irritated eyes.

This here is Chiyuki Haruno . My guardian. She has been taking care of me since i was 17. I am now 19 years old. (Continue reading and you will find out why she needs a guardian)

"Luce." She pauses to sigh. Her gaze is locked on my arm. I look down and see the cut that i had gotten from earlier. She reaches out and grabs my arm and pulls back my sleeve from my navy blue jacket . I let her inspect my freshly ripped skin on my arm.

"What happened this time?" She looks at me with a saddened expression.

I take out my phone and type in ' On the way here i had been walking along side a wire fence and i had let my arm glide along the wire. Well one of the wires was loose and it had cut my arm.'

She believes me when I tell her this because she knows I wont lie to her. And I don't.

"I don't like it when you do that Luce." She says with a sigh.

'Do what?'

"Never mind." It is silent for a few moments and she opens her mouth to say something only to be interrupted by her phone ringing.

She sighs and answers it.

"Chiyuki Haruno speaking." She pauses to listen. I watch as her expression turns grim.

"Okay I'll be right there." She closes her phone and looks at me.

"I'm sorry Luce I have to go to the office to fix things over there, we will have to arrange our little outing with each other for another time." She looks at me sadly.

To avoid her gaze I look down at my untouched tea.

"Today's the anniversary of what happened isn't it?" I don't back at her to respond.

"I'm sorry to leave you at a time like this Luce but i have to go." She stands up and gathers her things and walks over to my side of where I'm sitting.

"Please don't do anything to harm yourself." I nod and she pats my head and then pays for the tea and heads out of the cafe.

And I am left alone.

_**A**_s i walk home it starts to rain. I hardly ever get to see rain being that I never go outside unless I have to meet Chiyuki at the cafe we always meet at, which would explain my pale complexion. On the contrary I wouldn't want to go outside to the city of Ikebukuro. It has a very uneasy feeling to it and it sets me on edge. Plus, the farther away I stay from people the better.

My feet make sloshing noises with every step I take. All around me there are people scurrying to get home or to find shelter from the the rain comes pouring harder I stay in the rain. The cold droplets feel good on my skin. I close my eyes and walk in the rain. My black hair covers my face like wet curtains.

The anniversary is today. The day of when i shattered into nothing.

I stop from my thoughts when i notice there is less rain droplets from pounding on my skin. I open my eyes and look up to see a Sakura tree sheltering me from the rain.

It's early spring so they have just started to blossom. What a pretty color. I reach up to pluck off a small branch from the tree.

"Oi! Girl with the blue jacket. What are you doing in the rain like this?" I freeze from where I'm standing. I don't turn my head to look at the stranger who from his voice sounded like a man had called out to me.

I hear footsteps getting closer to me.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." he taps my shoulder.

I turn my head to face the stranger only to be met with hazel eyes. He was closer than I thought, but i don't move an inch from where I'm standing. I stare at him through my hair with my blank expression on my face.

We stare at each other for a while but he brakes our gaze when he starts to burst out laughing and backs away.

I watch him without moving from the spot. He stops laughing and grins at me.

"It's kind of hard to have a stare down when you can't even stare your opponent in the eyes." I cast my gaze to the ground then look back up at him to see that he he has gotten even closer to me than before. I stand still as I feel his fingers as they sweep my fringe from my face.

"My my, my little human, what pretty blue eyes you have. their almost like sapphires." His smile brightens.

"Yes very pretty human indeed. You might be even prettier if you'd smile." My expression doesn't falter.

"Pretty yet stubborn. I might even consider dating you if I had a little more information about you." I notice his eyes had a shine to them when he had said information.

"For starters what is your name?" My lips are sealed shut. I don't know weather I should tell him my name or not.

He steps back and turns away from me and twirls around face me again."My name is Izaya Orihara, pleased to meet you my little human." What's up with him and calling me his 'little human'?

I have this weird feeling that I can trust him enough to tell him my name. my hand reaches for my phone. I stop when a hear a loud crunching sound coming from behind Izaya. It sounded like metal being ripped apart.

I look over my shoulder to see a man inn a bartenders suit running towards us with a stop sign in his hands.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"You pissy flea! This time I wont let you get away this time!"

"That's not a nice thing to say Shizu-Chan." He says confidently.

With a growl the man throws the sign towards Izaya.

He's about to get hit and he wont even move. Well it's the anniversary today, it's seems that i deserve what I'm about to do. I'm sorry for breaking my promise Chiyuki.

I push Izaya out of the way just in time for it to hit me.

I feel myself fall to the cold wet ground with a thud. Everything's out of focus and blurry. I feel a sticky substance trickle down my cheek.

"Ah shit."

"Look what the monster did to my poor human."

"Shut up you pissy flea! I'll call Shinra."

"Well I'm done here. See ya Shizu-Chan!"

"Come back here you."

Izaya's laughter rings out and that't the last thing I hear before everything goes black. 


	2. Waking Up

I open my eyes to a blinding light. My first thought is 'great I'm dead' but then I hear someone humming. Where the hell am I? The humming stops and the light is moved from my vision.

"Ah Ms. Luce you're awake." Shinra?

"How are you feeling?" 'Like hell' I mentally answer him. I turn my head over to see that his back is facing me. I want to get up and get out of here as soon as possible. I try to lift my frail body off the bed but my limbs feel like lead.

"Oh you shouldn't be trying ti get up Ms. Luce." Shinra notices my struggle and rushes over to push me back down to the bed. I fight against him and try to get up but he pushes me back down with the same force. He looks like he's about to cry he's trying so hard. Man he's so week. If I wasn't in the condition that I was in I would've flipped him over on to the floor by now.

That's when the door opens and In comes Celty. Shinra freezes on the spot but I continue to push him off of me and he falls to the floor with a loud thump.

"Ow Luce!" He turns to see Celty with what he detects a very angry expression. "Celty I-" She ignores him and walks over to me. With much effort I sit up to meet her. Damn I feel like I've been hit by a truck. She takes out her phone and types in her unvoiced words.

'Are you okay?' She passes me her phone. 'I could be better but it wouldn't matter.' I typed in. I give it back to her and she stares at it for a while.

She is very well aware that I don't talk just like her. I remember the first time I asked to use her phone. Her and Shinra had both looked at me like I was crazy. Even if she didn't have a head it wasn't hard to tell. I have been here many times on the account that I had injured myself and Chiyuki couldn't fix the wound.

Chiyuki and Shinra were actually friends from high school and they had known each other since. But she had graduated while he was a freshman. Though they still stayed in touch.

"Shinra I'm here! Where is Luce?" Speak of the devil here she is."Shinra what are you doing on the floor?" He was about to answer when her head switches to me.

"Luce!" She hastily rushes over to me. She takes my hands in hers and looks at me with motherly eyes. "You aren't to hurt this time are you?"

"This time?" A voice rings out. Chiyuki's expression sours and she looks over her shoulder.

"Izaya Orihara." She says like it's poison in her mouth.

"Why hello Yuki-Chan! It's nice to see you again." He says with a bitter sweet tone.

"So I hear your the one who Luce jumped out for. What a waist." I have never seen Chiyuki act so cold to someone in my life. This guy must have done something bad to piss her off. She is always such a happy character.

"Aww well it's nice to see you to Yuki-Chan." He dances around her in a circle.

"Would you mind introducing your friend behind there for me?" He looks around her shoulder and locks eyes with me.

She huffs and answers him. "Izaya this is Luce Mei, and I am in charge of her for special reasons. And there is no way I will let you get any other information than that. She isn't one of your 'Humans' to test.

"What kind of special reasons?" His eyes have a glint in them when he asks. Chiyuki turns her head to look at me for my answer. I only let a few people know of my past and this man will not be one of them. I shake my head.

"It's up to her for you to know." She says coldly.

"Why not?" Chiyuki looks like she is loosing her patients and she start to lecture him about minding his own business. I block them out and look to Celty.

She types at it her phone and passes it to me. 'What you did, was it another one of your accidents?' I was about to take the phone and answer when the phone is yanked out of Celty's hand.

"What are you guys secretly communicating about over here?" He looks over at me. "Can't you just talk out loud?"

"Luce doesn't talk, she hasn't for years." Chiyuki answers. He spins around to face her with a cocky grin slapped across his face.

"Why is it that she can't talk?" Chiyuki glares daggers at him.

"I never said she couldn't." She spits out.

He ignores her and looks at our conversation texted on the phone. Then he looks at me dead in the eyes with a glint of interest.

"What did you mean by accidents?" Chiyuki looks at me and I look away from her gaze letting her know it's okay. She sighs and turns back to Izaya.

"What it means is that Luce will take accidents and make them her accidents." He looks at her confused. "For example say that she is cooking an-

"Oooh what's she cooking?" He wiggles his eyebrows. Irritated Celty walks out of the room and Shinra follows after her.

"Okay so she is cutting carrots." She ignores his question and continues. "She puts the knife that she was using down beside her and it starts to fall off the counter." She pauses and takes a breath. " What she will do is she will either catch it with the blade in her hand causing it to cut her or she will put herself in the way of where it will land."

"So she's an M?" (Masochistic)

"Don't you dare call her that! She is nothing of the sort." She's lying right through her teeth. She and I both know that I do what I do because I feel guilty of what happened in the past so I punish myself.

I dont feel like listening to them rant anymore so I swing my legs over the side of the bed and hop down from it and struggle to gain my balance. Once I get it I calmly walk over to the distracted Izaya. I grasp the arm that is holding the phone. He turns and looks at me. The room freezes. I take the phone out of his grasp and brush my fingers across it.

'Im going to go give Celty her phone back and then go home. I don't think I need to stay the night.' I turn the phone over to Chiyuki. She nods and then turns back to Izaya who's arm is still in my grasp. My sapphire eyes lock with his hazel eyes. I break the gaze and let go of his arm and walk out the room.

I walk around the apartment looking for Celty only to find her and Shinra in the middle of one of their flirt fests. I don't want to interrupt them so I look around the room searching for a place where she will notice it. My eyes stop on the blonde headed man who was dressed as a bartender who is sound asleep on the couch. He's the one who thew the stop sign at Izaya. Seems like no one likes his presence.I walk over to him and set the phone on his chest. I'm sure he will give it to Celty when he wakes up.

When I'm out of the building I am met with a cold wind crashing into me. I look down to see that I am only wearing a tank top and short-shorts, barefoot. Celty must have changed my torn cloths with hers. Great. I continue to walk in the freezing cold weather. It's a silent night in Ikebukuro. But I don't think that for long because the silence is soon broken by loud laughter and slurred words. Three men walk around the corner of a building I just pasted. They stagger around and yell out to the air. They're apparently drunk. I keep walking hoping they don't see me.

"Hey sweetheart." One of them call out to me. Of course they spot me. I keep walking away from them.

"Come on don't run away." They catch up to me and huddle around me.

"It's a little cold to be wearing that. Why don't you come with us and we can warm you up." He peers in my face.

"Yeah we'll warm you up real good." They all burst out laughing. I try to walk around them when one of them grabs onto my arm and yanks me back.

"Hey where do you think your going-

"Luce-Chan!" A voice rings out cutting the man off. "You men. Get you hands off my human." I turn my head to see Izaya running towards us with a blade in hand.

"Yours? Nah man she's ours." Ahh I just want to go home! While he's distracted I lift my knee up and slam it into where the sun doesn't shine. He yelps out and pain and he bends over my knee and I slam my elbow into the back of his neck and he falls unconscious at my feet.

"That's hot." one of them says and he tries to grab me but I take his hand and turn and force his weight over my shoulder so that he falls before me with the air being knocked out of him. I step onto his stomach and off and continue to walk towards the third one but he runs away out of fear.

Someone claps behind me. I turn to see Izaya with a cocky smirk on his face. "You handled that well Luce-Chan and here I was with my switch blade out, going to be the hero. Very interesting human indeed." I look at him blankly for a few moments then I turn around and start walking, stepping on the mans stomach again.

"Hey wait." He catches up to me and walks by my side.

"Where did you learn to do that?" 'I taught myself' I mentally answer him.

"Nothing hmn? Your a stubborn one." For a while he is silent. Another cold wind knocks into me and I shiver violently.

"Why didn't you just say you were cold?" I look over at him as he starts to take off his Jacket. He turns to me and holds out his jacket. I eye him carefully. After a while I step to him and I let him help me put it on. Once it's on I am immediately hit with the scent of lavender coming from his jacket. How nostalgic.

For the rest of the way he is silent.

When we reach my house he stops and stares in awe.

"Luce-Chan you have such a big house! Does anyone else live here?" I shake my head no and start to take off his jacket until he stops me.

"You can wear it. It'll give me a reason to visit my little human." His little human?

He twirls around and then starts to walk away."Goodbye for now Luce-Chan." He skips away happily. I watch him walk away until he is out of sight.

What a strange man. 


	3. Sudden Illness And An Unwanted Visit

I wake the next morning with a splitting head ache, a runny nose, and a scratchy throat. Great I have a cold. I'm guessing it's from standing in the rain yesterday and walking home in 40 degree weather in nothing but shorts and a tank top. Well that was smart of me. I cant even get out of bed. I turn my head over to my alarm clock to see it's only 7 am. I'll just close my eyes and go back to sleep. I'll be better when I wake up, I think.

I start to doze off into sweet slumber when my door bell rings unpleasantly through my ears. And just when I thought my head ache couldn't get any worse. now it feels like someone took a hammer to my head. It rings again throughout my empty house and into my ears.

I can't get out of my bed. I have no strength to lift myself up. The ringing stops and is replaced by a voice and a rhythmic knock.

"Luce-Chan! Are you home." What is he doing here.

I sit there for a moment trying to come up with reasons when my thoughts are interrupted by another rhythmic knock at the door.

"Luce-Chan?" Geez I cant even think straight.

Well I can't just let him stand outside. Especially if it's anywhere near the temperatures as yesterday. I hope he has a coat-

That's it, that's why he's here.

With much effort I lift my frail body from the bed and stumble out of it.

As I somehow make my way to the door I pass the mirror that's on the wall next to the bathroom.

I stare back at the reflection in the mirror with a strong feeling of disgust.

The girl before me is not a pleasing image. My pale skin was even now even paler from before to a shade of paper. My now faded sapphire eyes drooping down with dark rings under them. My cherry colored lips are now blending in with my skin almost. I. Look. Terrible. I feel like a old faded black and white picture.A blank faced-

"Luce-Chan I can hear you in there. Hurry up and let me in. It's freezing out here."

I walk away from the mirror and stumble the rest of the way to the door. I fumble with the lock for while before opening it.

Before me is a man with hazel eyes and a shock of dark brown hair falling on them. My eyes fall onto his bright smile as it slowly falls to a frown.

"Luce-Chan you don't look well today." He said it with that cocky tone of his, but his eyes have a hint of worry in them.

"Luce-Chan are you going to let me in?" I can't concentrate.

I wave my hand to tell him to fallow me in. He steps inside and closes the door behind them.

"Ahhh it's nice and warm in here." I walk into the living room with him trailing behind me.

He sits down on the black leather couch and looks around the room in awe. I stand in the doorway watching him.

"You have a nice place 's pretty big for one person." He raises his arms in the air and waves them around and ends with a stretch.

"Don't you get lonely?"

No. In fact it's better that I stay alone. That way less will get hurt. He should leave. He came here for his coat right. I'll go get it so he will leave.

I turn away from him and walk out of the room.

"Hey where are you going?" He gets up and follows me out of the living room. I lead him up the stairs and go down the left hallway.

I stop at my room and look back at him.

"Is this your room?" I stand and stare at him waiting for him to get the hint that he will not go into my room. But all he does is stare back at me.

We stand there for a while and stare at each other. I start to notice that my vision is getting blurry and there is a ringing sound in the background. I start to waver but I grab onto the wall for support.

"Luce-Chan are you okay?" I look back at him and darkness starts to cloud my vision and my hand slips from the wall and my body falls down with it. 

**Izaya's Prov**

Luce-Chan looks at me sleepily and she starts to fall to the ground. I stretch my arms out and catch her now unconscious body. I put my hand to her forehead to feel her temperature. My skin burns under her's.

"Luce-Chan your burning up." It's probably from yesterday when she was standing out in the rain and then afterwards walking out at night in 40 degree weather.

I look up to her door. This might be my chance to find more information about this secretive girl.

I pick her up bridal style and open the door to her room.

I take a quick glance around. The walls are grey. There is a bed with a dark purple and grey and black theme to it in the corner of the room next to a window. I walk to it and set her down on the bed and pull the covers up. I turn away from her to look at the rest of the room.

There is a black dresser covered in books and papers. I approach the dresser and pick up one of the papers.

It's a pretty good sketch of a girl in a white dress in a rusted cage reaching out to a grave stone that has flowers surrounding it with a raven perched in front of them. Okay so she's dark, but I know that there is some hidden meaning behind the drawing.

I stop when I hear some shuffling behind me. I turn around and see that Luce is just tossing and turning trying to get comfortable.

That's about all that lies in her room. My eyes wonder around the room again and stop at the closet.

They say you cant tell a lot about a person with their clothes.

I march over to the white doors and pull them open. I'm surrounded by shades and tints of grey, blue, purple, black, and Red. How plain. though I can't say anything because I wear the same Jacket everyday.

I look inside more looking for boxes or any sort that you could hide things in. Nothing.

I walk out of the closet and make my way for the door. I want to venture around the rest of the house. I look behind my shoulder to look at Luce. Her chest rises and falls with every breath she takes, her eyes shut tight indicating she'll be asleep for a while.

I walk out into the hallways and down the stairs. Lets start at the bottom and make our way to the top Izaya!

I look around the bottom floor and there is nothing but a room that's like a little personal library, a room that's like a little studio filled with varieties of paintings that have the same girl with the white dress. How interesting. So she likes to read and paint and draw.

I open the door to the last room only to find a grand piano in the middle of the room and in the corner of the room I spot a case that looks like a violin case. So she has a musical talent. I walk to the piano and pick up the music sheets. 'Lilium' is printed at the top of one of them and on the other is 'Sadness And The Sorrow.'

"How depressing." I say to no one in particular.

My stomach growls and interrupts the silence.

"I'm hungry." well she at least owes me something after I carried her to her bed.

I make my way to the kitchen but stop in my trails when I hear the sound of keys jingling. I turn my head to the front door which I'm standing in front of and watch it open. 


	4. The Voice

**Izaya's Prov**

I stand there frozen at the opening door and in comes...  
>Chiyuki.<p>

When she looks up and sees me her eyes go wide for a second then her expression turns sour.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you here Chiyuki." She stops over to me.

"What the hell are you doing here Orihara?!"She spits in my face.

"My my thats not a nice way of asking." Her face starts to turn red. How amusing. something tells me this is going to be fun.

"Answer the question!" she stops her foot. Wow three much?

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood so I decided to check up on my new interesting human." I shrug my shoulders and close my eyes innocently.

"Where is Luce?" She says with worry in her voice.

"She passed out a little while ago so I brought her to her room. It would seem she has a cold with a high fever."

"What?!" she looks panicky.

"She must have caught it last night when she was walking in the rain."The expression on her face is so hilarious that I start to burst out laughing.

"You're Sick!" She yells at me.

But that only makes me laugh harder.

Then out of no where something its the back of my head.

**Luce's Prov**

I was awaken by someone yelling from downstairs who I presume to be Chiyuki. But who is she talking to? Then I hear Laughing and not anyone's laugh. Izaya's. I slowly start to remember what had happened. That's right he was here for his jacket. I'll save Chiyuki from suffering any longer and give him what he had came here for. I struggle to get up and grab his coat and walk downstairs.

I walk towards the two who haven't notice my presence yet but then the voice comes and I stop mid step.

_It's all your fault!_

No! I wont listen! Not this time.

_Those who are close to you will-_

Shutup! Izaya's Laughter fills my ears and I suddenly get irritated enough to through is coat at the back of his head. He turns and looks at me. We meet eyes for a second and then Chiyuki fills my view.

"Luce! Are you okay? How are you feeling?" She puts a hand to my forehead."Ah your burning up.

_It's your fault!_

I can't lose control. Not now. I should have gotten a refill on my pills sooner.

I walk past Chiyuki and head to the kitchen.

"Luce? what's wrong?" I ignore her calling and keep walking to the kitchen until I reach the refrigerator. I yank open the door and reach inside and pull out an apple and with my nails I puncture deeply into it. I calm down just a little bit but not enough.

"Luce?" Chiyuki comes in with Izaya fallowing after her.

"Is there something the matter?" Izaya say's with a smirk across his face.

_Luce._

_Luce._

_(Gunshot noise)_

shutup! without realizing it I raise the apple that was in my hand above my head and throw it with much force.

It almost hits Izaya's face but he jumps back so that it hits the wall behind him.

"Luce!" Chiyuki runs over to me. "Did you take the pills?" I shake my head. "Why not?" Because the bottle was empty for days. with eye contact she seems to catch on.

"Izaya I need you to watch her for a while." she runs out of the kitchen.

"Why?" She pops her head back in the kitchen and glares at him.

"So I can get a refill on her prescription." she darts back out.

"Oh but what is the prescription for?" before he gets an answer the front door slams shut.

He sighs and turns to me.

_Luce._

_Luce._

_Luce._

Stop please. I start to tremble from my fingers and it waves throughout the rest of my body.

_Your fault Luce._

_(Gunshot Noise)_

My legs give out and I squat down into a crouch and my breathing starts to get raged. I squeeze my eyes shut.

_Luce._

_Listen._

I cover my ears and shake my head. I dont want to listen.

"Luce-Chan" I open my eyes to see Izaya in front of me in a crouching position with a curious gleam in his eyes.

"What going on in that head of yours?" My eyes start to sting. His eyes start to relax in realization. He stands up and holds out his hand.

"Come on you just need a distraction." I look at him for a while then hesitate to take his hand and he helps me up.

"Why dont you play me something on the piano?" I nod. wait how did he now I had a piano? He walks calmly to the music room as if he owns the place.

We both sit down at the seat together and I open the lid. I play the first thing that comes to mind and brush my fingers across the keys. 

"That was nice but how about something more happy?" I think for a while.

I play songs for him and he listens carefully and occasionally make request. This distracted me for a while and the voice didn't come back.

For now. 


	5. Thank You

After that day I haven't seen Izaya for a week. Chiyuki came back with my medicine but there was only a little this time since she had rushed the order. I should feel fine right? Wrong. Since that day I've had this strong feeling of loneliness pulling at my heart and I fear the the medicine no longer works on me and that I'm just fooling myself by thinking they still have effect. I need to go outside and the excuse that I come up with is the most pathetic.

Today I'm going to visit Izaya's office to drop off a cake I had made as a thank you gift from the other day. Pathetic.

I'm walking through the busy streets of Ikebukuro. Everyone is wearing short sleeves and shorts and I'm over here wearing a grey sweater with a dark blue jacket and black pants. Yeah I'm weird like that. I keep my eyes down but enough that I can see through my curtain of bangs. But it wasn't enough because I'm suddenly knocked down by someone and I fall flat on my ass but I hold the cake container tight enough that it doesn't fall. I look up to see a man with dyed blonde hair and in a bartender suit. Hey it's that man from before.

"Hey you're that girl from before." He holds out his hand and I gratefully take it. He pulls me up gracefully enough that I don't stumble."Since you're here I can go ahead and apologize for before. So, Sorry." I pull out my phone and type in my thoughts.

'It's okay. I forgive easily because I'm sure you'd do the same.' He looks at it weirdly.

"You think so? Hm. Well anyways do you have a problem with speaking or something?" He points at my phone. I brush my fingers across the pad and show him.

'I don't talk. I haven't for years.' He shrugs as a sign to let it go.

"Where are you off to today?" He stares at the container in my hand. By his reaction from before when we first met with Izaya I don't think I should tell him the full truth.

'I'm dropping off a gift for an acquaintance of mine for taking care of me for when I was ill the other day.'

"Do you need help getting there?"

'No thank you. I can get there on my own.'I asked Celty for directions. I bow and turn away.

"Wait. I didn't get your name." I turn back and look at him.

'It's Luce.'

"Lucy huh?" ugh no.

'The E is silent.'

"Well if you ever need me here's my number it's the least I can do." He hands me a piece of paper and walks away. I look down at the paper 'Shizuo' was written at the top along with his number. I don't know if this would ever come in handy but I'll keep it anyways.

I reach Izaya's office and stand in front of the door. I hesitantly knock. The door swings open and Izaya stands there astonished.

"Luce-chan? What are you doing here?" he smirks at me. I hold up the container. His eyes shine at the object.

"Ooh what is it?" He open the cover and stops. He slowly turns to me. "How did you know it was my birthday?" Oh shit. I did not think of that. think luce think.

'Shinra told me.' He looks at me skeptically.

"Luce-chan." He waves his finger."Shinra doesn't even know my birthday and if he did it wouldn't have been today." Dang it.

'I had the feeling to make a cake. Deal with it. He laughs.

'Well come in, come in. Welcome to my office." One word. Roomy. He sets the cake down on the coffee table near the couch. "So what brings you here? Did Luce-chan fall for me and get lonely while I was gone."There's a string in my heart that just snapped. What the hell was that feeling for?

'I wanted to thank you for the other day when you helped me. That is all.' I turn to leave but stop when he grabs my shoulder and spins me around.

"It wont be long until I'm done with my work. Then we can enjoy this cake together and have a nice chat." He leads me to the couch and sits me down. He walks to his desk and starts to type away at his computer.

Tell me again, why did I have the urge to visit this strange man?


	6. Just A Game

**Izaya's Prov**

By the time I had finished my work it was already dark outside. So much for saying almost done. I look over to the couch were Luce had been waiting. She fell asleep and in a position that look devastatingly innocent. She's laying down with her knees caved in and one leg over the edge of the couch, her left hand above her head and the other clutching her chest, her head is tilted to the side with the most peaceful look on her face. I walk over to her and gaze down at her. She could so easily be taken advantage of at this point. I brush my fingers over her forehead and brush her bangs out of her face. Her reaction to this surprises me as she nudges by hand with her nose. She's just like a cat. An idea suddenly pops in my head.

"Do you want to play a game kitty?" I pause to pretend to hear her answer. "I didn't hear a no. You see in this game I will see how many reactions you can come up with. If you loose we will get to play another game, if I loose, well you can choose so ready set go." I brush my hand over her face. Feeling her porcelain white cheeks pulling and stretching at them and nothing. I trace my finger over her rosy red lips and once again nothing. I trail my hand to her neck. I try to tickle it but she doesn't move an inch and her expression doesn't change. I trace the lines of her collar bone and my hand stops on the zipper of her blue jacket. Why does she always wear a jacket. It's spring for crying out loud. She might be hiding something under this. I zip it down and there is nothing except for a gray sweater and more of her porcelain white skin. She's so plain. I bet she doesn't event have a sweet spot.

A sweet spot that's it! I bend down and strattle my legs over her hips. I bend down to her ear and blow my breath on it. No movement at all. She's one tough cookie when she's asleep well I didn't think it would have to come to this. "Luce-Chan." I whisper huskily and I trace my tongue on the outside of her ear. She makes a soft sigh and shivers and her eyes flutter open.

"Yay I win!" She's still half asleep and she rubs her eyes cutely. "Good morning Luce-Chan my little sleeping beauty." She finally takes in the situation slowly. Her expression doesn't change but there is a slight gleam in her eye of annoyance. She calmly takes out her phone and types in her thoughts.

'What are you doing?'

"Playing a game." Her eyebrow twitches at this.

'Off now!' She glares at me. I climb off of her and she sits up and zips up her jacket. She walks to the door with anger flowing in every step.

"Luce-Chan don't be mad it was just a game." She suddenly turns around.

'Yeah well game's over!" She slams the door as she leaves.

"Oh no Luce-Chan, the game has only begun. I have a special game for you that will really get a reaction out of you." I laugh to myself. "And I promise it will be 'fun'."

Be prepared.


End file.
